The Unexpected but happy Return
by Godric's Girl Forever
Summary: 5 months after Hitomi returns to Earth she never told her family or friends about Gaea. But what happens when during a picnic a familiar white light appears. how will her family react to wolf men, a cat girl and everything else. Well read and find out. (If you like this story review if not than don't but i also have three twilight stories) Twilightxjurassicpark, TwilightxMummies
1. Surprise

Hi I thought of doing this fanfiction story while rewatching Escaflowne. I would like to thank my Godmother Lupe and her boyfriend Cris for introducing me to Escaflowne as a Christmas gift. So i hope you enjoy.

Hitomi's POV

I was sitting at the table with my parents eating. It has been 5 months since I've left Gaea. I miss everyone there. I miss Rhum **(Sorry if i missed spelled his name),** Allen, Millerna, Prince Chid, Merle, but most of all I miss Van. As I was thinking to myself I just couldn't eat I lost all appetite. I don't get as hungry anymore.

"Aren't you going to eat anymore Hitomi?" I heard my Mom ask me.

"No, I'm not that hungry." I couldn't stop thinking about Gaea. I never told them about what happened. I was too afraid that they would send me to an asylum. My dad was the most upset when I refused to tell them what happened or where I went. As I was getting up to go to bed I heard my Dad call out.

"Hey do you want to go to the park tomorrow afternoon? We haven't spend much time together as a family since the incident."

"Sure, could I invite Amano and Yukari. I think they would coming too"

"Sure that would be fun." After that I gave my brother a hug and went upstairs to dream about Gaea. You see I truly miss Gaea. Everything about it. The people, the landscapes, everything. I hoped to truly return one day. When I woke up I went and did my morning routine. After I got ready something told me grab my duffle bag. I don't know why so I just went with it. When I went down stairs I saw my mom preparing the lunch for everyone. Last night I paged Amano and Yukari and asked them they agreed to come.

"Do you need any help Mom?"

"No, I'm fine. Hitomi I know you don't want to talk about what happened when you disappeared, but I hope you will tell us one day." I didn't know what to say.  
"Mom I'm just not ready. Ok maybe one day but not today." I went to get my stuff to put in the car. After Dad came and put the rest of the stuff in the car we loaded up into the car. I looked over at my brother. Ever since I got back I found myself always being a little overprotective of him. Ever since Gaea and Folken, and Celena I just can't help but be more appreciative of him.

When we finally arrived I jumped out of the car. I looked around looking for Amano and Yukari. For some reason they still haven't gotten together. I know that Yukari still likes Amano, but she just won't tell him. After I returned I found out that Amano decided to stay and look for me. And he still hasn't moved. As I looked around I finally saw them running towards us.

"Hey, guys how have you been?"

"Good, what are we eating?" Asked Yukari leave it to Yukari to be hungry. I just laughed she reminded me of Merle if I was honest. After about 10 minutes of eating and they were talking about something about the next 100 meters dash tournament when we were engulfed in a blinding light that i knew all too well.

"What's happening!?" I heard everyone shouting. I looked and saw everyone rising I saw my duffle bag and grabbed it real quick. After I had a good hold of it I let the light pull me up back to Gaea. I could hear everyone freaking out not knowing what was happening.

"What's this light!?" I heard my dad yelling. Finally I felt the ground. I looked all around us and up to the sky and saw the earth and the moon and I couldn't help but smile.

"We're in Gaea!" I yelled and with a smile I was jumping around and fell in the familiar grass. When I got up I saw my mom, dad, brother, Yukari, and Amano staring at me.

"What do you mean we're in Gaea? Where is that. And Why are you acting so happy." I heard my dad ask. When I heard a howl. I knew those howls all too well.

"WOLVES!" I heard my dad scream trying to push everyone behind him when I looked around and noticed

"It's to late we're surrounded." When I was going in a circle when I saw him one of my best friends. "RHUM!" I yelled when he saw me I saw the biggest wolf smile ever.

 **Well please review. If you want me to continue this story tell me if i can get at least 10 reviews i will update this story next Sunday on 3/27/16!**


	2. Rhum

**Hey guys i know you haven't given me 5 review but since i got three wonderful reviews from Knight-seven, ZEP351, and Scarlet88 i thought why not. you guys litterly made my day when i saw your reviews. So this chapter is for you. Please Review.**

"Lady Hitomi It's so good to see you again!" He said when he stepped out of the shadows I took off running to him and couldn't help but jump into his awaiting arms.

"Hitomi who and what is that thing get away from it.!" I heard Amano yell at me. I saw Rhum turn towards them and look at Amano.

"Allen? I thought you were in Fanellia?"

"No, Rhum this is Amano one of my friends from the Mystic moon." I told him. "Wait? Why is Allen in Fanellia is there something wrong?" I looked at Rhum and he shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong Allen is just visiting Van. By the way you should go see Van." I looked at him with a worried expression. When I heard someone clear their throats. I looked behind me and saw that they didn't know what to say. So I decided to say something.

"Oh, Rhum I forgot to introduce you to them." I looked at him and took his hand to pull him towards the family as I approached them the started to back up a little. I stopped when I saw this.

"Guys he isn't going to hurt you. I've known this big oaf for a while, he's nothing but a big wolf pup." I said with a smile I loved teasing Rhum.

"Hey I resent that and don't say thing infront of my men!" He said and I just laughed.

"Anyway Rhum this is my Mom, my Dad, my little brother Kaito **(I know that isn't his real name but they never told us his real name.)** , Amano, and Yukari my friends. Guys this is Rhum my second bff." I said with enthusiasm.

"Wait who is your bestfriend if I'm your second?!" I heard Rhum ask me

"Why Merle of course." I said When i turned back to my family I could tell that they didn't know what to do.

"Hey Rhum can you take us to Fanelia while I tell them about Gaea."

"Sure I'm 100% sure that Allen and Van misses you. Come one I have the same wagon that I took you and Van when you first arrived." He said with a smile. I turned back to my family

"You guys will have to trust me I know this place, Ok. I know you're worried and scared. But you can trust Rhum."

"Hitomi, How do you know about this place, about that thing, and where are we?" I heard Yukari ask I could tell that she was scared so i tried not to be too mad at her for calling Rhum a thing.

"Well I'll tell you when we get to Fanelia. When we're there you guys can take a nap. While I catch up with some people. And i'll tell you about everything. How does that sound?"

"Fine, but you better start explaining soon." I heard My mom say. As she finished saying that I saw Rhum coming up with the buffalo. ( **I think that is what that thing was).** "Come one I'll help you guys up." I saw Yukari hesitantly going up first then Mom than Amano, then finally dad. When it was finally my turn I just climbed onto Rhum's back as he got on. I took a seat on a sack in front of My family. After a while i saw the familiar city that i missed so much.

"What is that city down there" I heard my dad ask

"That is Fanelia ruled but King Van." I said I doubt I could ever say that and not have pride in my voice.

"And How exactly do you know this Van?" I heard my dad

"We're best friends. Woops. Sorry Rhum but your my 4th best friend." I said but i also didn't want to elaborate until i saw Van again.

"Hey what how did i go from second to fourth in less than an hour?!" I heard him asked he sounded frustrated.

"Well first is Van of course, than Allen, Merle, than you. See"

"Fine" When I looked out of the wagon and saw that we were entering the gates. I couldn't help but stand I was too excited. I saw people that I recognized. Than I saw her the most annoying cat-person in the whole of Gaea but I love her just the same. I couldn't but yell out when I saw the back of her head.

"MERLE"

 **Sorry I'm ending it there. Guys please review they always make me happy.**


	3. Merle and The Little Reunion

**Hey** I hope you enjoy this chapter please review because they make me so happy.

"MERLE" I screamed. She turned around so fast i was surprised she didn't make herself dizzy. I saw that the family was trying to see who i was yelling at. When Merle saw me She ran towards the buffalo.  
"Hitomi, Hitomi I missed you!" I heard her from the feet of the buffalo. When The buffalo stopped in front of the Castle I jumped off and was tackled to the ground by Merle.

"I missed you too you crazy cat girl." I said with a laugh. I loved to tease her but the truth was that I love her to death. When she looked over to my family I could tell that she was confused.

"Hitomi, Who are those weird people over there?" Iooked at her

"Hey That is my family you cat-girl!" I said

"Well I guess i can see the resemblance except with those two." I looked where she was pointing to Yukari and Amano.

"Yeah those are my bffs from the Mystic moon." As I said that I heard the castle gate opening. I looked up and saw them. When I turned I saw my family and Yukari and Amano looking at them also. When I turned back and saw the two people I missed the most. Then I heard his voice.

"Hitomi? Hitomi is that really you?" I heard Van ask

"Yeah its me" As I said that I took off running. I couldn't take it anymore I crushing needed to be near Van. As soon as i was near He grabbed me into a bone hug. I couldn't let go I wouldn't. When we finally released each other I looked into his eyes.

As we collided I felt whole again. I felt our lips mold as if they were one I forgot about everything. About our time apart. I felt his tongue against my bottom lip asking, no begging for permission. I let him in immediately I felt his tongue memorizing my mouth. When we finally broke up i realized we had an audience. A Big audience that just watched our little reunion. When I turned around I saw my family with their jaws slacked. But the one that scared me the most for Van's sake was my FATHER'S

"I missed you. You're everything to me. I wish i never left." I said to him as I gazed into his beautiful eyes. As we looked into each other's eyes i noticed that he was leaning closer. Until we were less than a inch away when I pushed my lips against his. I couldn't stand it anymore I needed to feel his lips on mine.

Well I hope you like that. Please review and tell me if I should continue with a third chapter if i have at least 5 review by the end of this next week I will up date on 4/08/16 but if i have more i'll update sooner.


	4. Prince Boyfriend

**Well I hope you like that. Please review and tell me if I should continue with a third chapter if i have at least 5 review by the end of this next week I will up date on 9/9/16 but if i have more i'll update sooner.**

I had miss him so much. I had never felt such a pain in my heart as I had when I left him i never wanted to leave him again. I know that sounds sooo cheesy, but that is how i feel. Don't judge. As we pulled away we realized that we had an audience. I blushed and put my face into his chest while he wrapped his long, oh so musculair. OK getting off track here anyway i'm scared. Wait, Wait you heard me wrong I'm scared for Van because the way my Dad is looking at him it looks like he is thinking of ways to kill him. Ever heard of the saying if looks could kill. Well this time it is serious. As i started to pull away from him. Hint word TRIED. As soon as I started to pull away Van tightened his hold on my waist as if though he thought I was going to leave again. I looked into his eyes and saw how worried he was about me.

"Who are they, Hitomi?"

"They are my family, Van don't worry they won't take me away from you not ever again. I'm never leaving again I couldn't stand the pain." I told him and tried to show him how I felt with my eyes and my words.

"Good, how did you come back? I've been trying to come to see you but I haven't been able to." I could tell that he was troubled by the fact that he couldn't find a way to return to me. I love him so much

"I don't know we was having a picnic and than that white light surrounded all of us. The only different from then and now was I was the one happy and they was screaming and crying like little babies." I told him I heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, well you was the same way the first time you came here. Come on bring your family and you can reunite with some people. You have a lot of people that missed you. That included Alan, Chid, Marlene. And some others. And calm down." I was so happy that I was bouncing because I haven't seen my friends in forever. I turned towards the group to see that they was staring at a small man that I recognise.

" !" _**(We all remember Mr. Mole)**_ even though my experience with him wasn't very pleasant I still missed i hugged him.

"HITOMI!" I heard my mom and dad yell at me I saw a lot of people (and creatures) stop and stare. "You are embarrassing us. You've been nothing but, bother you can't call someone a "mole that is the rudest thing I've ever heard you say." I heard my mom scowled. I just looked down I know they don't understand but, but either way i can't say anything or that would be rude. When I heard from behind me.

"But ma'am that is my name." I heard Mr. Mole say "That is what everyone calls me now day. Actually I'm more surprised that Hitomi here even acknowledged me after what I did to her last time she was here." I looked and saw that he was embarrassed about what he did all those years he might be like 75 years old but he was cute (NOT SEXUALLY) he reminded me of my grandpa sometimes honestly. I saw the group start to walk towards us. I turned towards them it is about time that I get some revenge.

"Sooo. Mom, Dad, Amano, Yukari, do you have something to say to me?" I asked as I turned to look.

"Hitomi, what are you talking about?" I heard Allen ask from behind me.

"When I went back to the Mystic Moon or Earth I decided to tell them," I used my head to point towards the group. "about Gaea. And they didn't believe me." I said I could feel tears start to drip down my cheeks as I remember it. ( _ **guys i won't do flashbacks because i hate them. The only time I'm going to do flashbacks is if it is totally necessary or if i have an awesome idea which i don't. Soo let's continue.)**_ "They made me feel like I was crazy. At one point they had me committed for a whole year." I started bawling just remembering it. "And since that day I've never talked about it again. And now we're hear and they don't know what to say." I finished telling my story. I looked up to Van's face and he looked angry. Remember when I said that my dad's glare was dangerous. Well Van's glare is WORSE.

 **Sorry for the long break and I wrote this chapter for one review individually because he/her made me cry (HAPPY TEARS) because of their review. Thank you for reviewing EscapedPlotBunny thanks for your reviews. This chapter is for you.**


End file.
